Kung Fu Lioness
by Alexeiss
Summary: Es una Leona fuerte terrible y hermosa. El problema es que su novio parece no tener los nervios de acero necesarios para tratar con ella (AU/UA) [Reto de San Valentín para el topic Sorato del foro Proyecto 1-8. Con SkuAg]


Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes aunque yo quiera pretender que sí y nadie me paga por escribir.

 **Kung Fu Lioness**

—Repitan conmigo: Soy una Leona.

Vale que no iba a decir eso en voz alta, pero no podía hacer daño decirlo en su cabeza. Repitió las palabras en su mente.

 _Soy una Leona._

—Voy a trabajar con mi equipo para cazar al enemigo.

Repitió el mantra en su cabeza, mientras proseguía con su rutina de ejercicios de siempre.

—Voy a ser la más fuerte y la más bella.

Decidió que sólo quería ser la Leona más fuerte. El rubor se le subió a las mejillas, pero pretendería que era el esfuerzo físico.

—Y el macho alfa Taichi, también cree que yo soy bella.

Ese fue el colmo. Las otras chicas se rieron, algunas rodaron los ojos pero nadie dijo nada. Como siempre, tendría que ir y vérselas con Taichi en la más completa soledad.

—Oye, so ameba, que yo estoy aquí presente también.

—Lo siento Yamato, tu puedes ser mi cachorro de León, fuerte y hermoso ¿te parece?

Es resto de las chicas no pudo evitar reír, y alguna que otra vaticinó que se venía otra riña entre los dos… amigos.

—Serás cabrón Yagami. ¡Te voy a mostrar yo quién es cachorro de quién!

Y se lanzó a su yugular como la leona bella y fuerte que era en su interior. Lo más obvio era que Yagami se defendiera y como por supuesto lo hizo, acabaron rodando por el piso del gimnasio golpeándose.

—¿Y tu como esperas que no nos _shipeen_ si dices cosas como esas a plena luz del día Yamato? ¡Te he dicho que sólo cuándo estemos solos!

Él indignado le hizo zumbar la boca y Taichi tuvo que reconocer que no había sido una buena táctica decirle eso.

Tres minutos veinticuatro segundos y cuarenta y cinco tacos más tarde, los dos se ponían de pie para proseguir la práctica de _cheerleading_ con la más total y absoluta normalidad. Las chicas presentes, acostumbradas a los exabruptos de sus únicos dos machos en el equipo, no dijeron nada y se pusieron de cabeza (literalmente) a practicar la rutina para los regionales.

En retrospectiva, cada vez que elevaba a una chica en el aire y desde abajo veía revolear su falda ( y a veces algo más que su falda) Yamato se convencía de que al final, no había sido mala idea seguir a Taichi en ese infortunio de apuesta perdida.

Taichi: El apostador.

Yamato: El mejor amigo.

Koushiro: El que ganó la apuesta.

El apostador le rejuró al que ganó la apuesta, que conseguiría una cita con Mimi Tachikawa antes que él. El que ganó la apuesta se indignó caballamente. Pero caballamente por que hizo un sonido extraño que le sonó a relincho al mejor amigo y le juró sobre lo rejurado que eso sólo pasaría sobre su pelirrojo cadáver muerto, e incluso entonces, volvería en forma de espectro a impedir semejante cosa.

—¿Qué te apuestas nerd?

—Tu honor —le dijo el que ganó la apuesta al apostador —Si yo gano, vas a entrar al club de _cheerleading_ , al menos durante una temporada y tendrás que ver a Mimi Tachikawa en cada práctica sin poder acercarte a ella, ni flirtear con ella tan sólo un poquito. Ni un. Sólo. Poquito.

Ni un solo poquito, joder que era un genio malvado ese amigo pelirrojo suyo.

Yamato no habría aceptado jamás semejante apuesta, pero Taichi no era Yamato, por que si Yamato hubiese sido Taichi, Taichi hubiese sido Yamato y nadie quería eso. Nadie.

Por ende, Taichi aceptó la apuesta, con una confianza bruta y apabulladora que El mejor amigo tuvo que reconocerle funcionaba bien, por que hasta él creyó que ganaría, de verdad que se lo creyó.

—Vale. Pero si yo gano, tu dejarás el club de computación.

Yamato quiso gritar, tirarse los pelos ¡Tirarles los pelos a ellos! Y golpear una mesa con los puños. Pero no lo hizo por que era músico y debía cuidar sus manos, sus cuerdas vocales y su apariencia. Y por eso, no los detuvo y les dejó embarcarse en algo que seguro acabaría con uno de ellos muertos, el otro en la cárcel y el, obviamente, en un entierro y sin mejores amigos.

Taichi, confiado, no habló con Mimi esa tarde, ni la siguiente. Ni la que venía. Insistía en que estaba planeando algo apoteósico, increíble, que haría que Mimi Tachikawa saliese con él sin dudarlo un segundo. ¿Qué cosa? Nadie jamás lo supo por que la tarde que venía después de la tarde que había venido, Koushiro simplemente la invitó a salir con un "¿Quieres ir a la pastelería de la esquina? Yo pago" y así tuvo una cita con Mimi Tachikawa. Y no sólo tuvo una cita con Mimi Tachikawa. Tuvo muchas citas más con Mimi Tachikawa y luego fueron novios Koushiro y Mimi Tachikawa y Yamato, el mejor amigo del apostador, y ahora fiel admirador en secreto del que ganó la apuesta, sólo pudo pararse a un costado y ver el mundo arder.

Así de arder, no es que ardiera, claro. Pero Taichi se quemaba en vida. Por ser buen amigo, mejor dicho, por ser el _mentao_ mejor amigo, lo acompañó a hacer su inscripción al club. Le palmoteó la espalda, le dio palabras de aliento, e incluso le ofreció hacer su tarea de matemáticas una o dos tardes (más era un abuso a su buena voluntad).

¿Y cómo le había pagado el bastardo?

Junto con su solicitud para entrar al club, había entregado otra, que tenía el nombre del mejor amigo que un Taichi Yagami jamás podría desear y no, no era el nombre del power ranger rojo. Era el nombre de Yamato Ishida (en el fondo Yamato se sintió conmovido de que Taichi pensase en él antes que en el power ranger rojo, la verdad).

Sillas volaron, las flores se marchitaron, todo pasó en blanco y negro durante un tiempo mientras sonaba música intensa de jefe final de videojuego.

Al final de la batalla épica, y luego de agotar su energía vital casi por completo, Taichi logró que Yamato aceptara acompañarlo en su calvario a base de ruegos, llantos falsos y agotar la paciencia del Ishida.

 _Mentao_ buen amigo, la verdad.

En la actualidad, incluso agradecía la ocurrencia de semejantes acontecimientos. Formaba parte de un club que le había tonificado el físico _aún_ más, veía faldas y piernas volar casi a diario, y como el club estaba teniendo una participación magistral, tenía fama. En resumen, que era una estrella.

O tan estrella como se puede ser con Taichi Yagami jodiendo con mantras de Leonas practica sí y practica no.

 _Mentao_ buen amigo, y Taichi Yagami. Pero como quería al desgraciado y…

Y basta.

Basta por que la práctica se acababa y su flashback emocional de su ingreso al club (y que ignoraba por qué había tenido semejante flash back) tenía que venir llegando a su fin.

Se apuró por que tenía una cita importantísima. Le ganó a Taichi la ducha, le ganó a Taichi en correr fuera, le ganó a Taichi en verse mejor con el pelo mojado (importante detalle) y corrió por los pasillos y corredores, hasta llegar a la puerta del club de karate.

Se acomodó el pelo húmedo, se desordenó casualmente la camisa. Se apoyó en la pared para ser cool. ¡Pero que bien se sentía ser la Leona más hermosa al fin y al cabo…!

Cualquier gas mental acerca de Leonas hermosas desapareció cuándo la puerta del club se abrió y salió Sora, la Leona más hermosa de todas, con el bolso de deporte en mano, el cabello desordenado y riéndose mientras sacaba chispas por los ojos.

Yamato aguantó la respiración y le hizo un gesto con la mano, ella lo vio y sonrió con ternura, adivinando que su presencia allí sin bolso, sin Taichi y sin zapatos sólo podía significar que había corrido para esperar allí por ella y verla salir.

Ternurita.

—¿Qué tal la práctica hoy? —se preguntaron al mismo tiempo y se rieron con complicidad.

Sora respondió primero mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al camerino de los chicos, mismo camino recorrido antes por Yamato.

—Todo bien. Todo indica que estoy en perfecta condición para el encuentro y yo creo que si me concentro tengo grandes oportunidades de ganar.

Yamato la siguió sin entender a dónde iba, pero la siguió por que en realidad no le importaba a dónde fuesen si iban juntos.

 _Mentao_ sensiblero. Nunca más vería películas con las chicas del club, se dijo.

—Estoy invitado a verte patear traseros ¿no?

—Estás invitado a verme patear traseros —asintió Sora riendo.

—¿Está Taichi invitado?

Yamato gruñó. Sora rió. Taichi que había aparecido desde una esquina le dio un codazo a Yamato y le encajó entre los brazos su bolso de deporte y los zapatos.

Tonto Taichi. Yamato no necesitaba zapatos por que estaba en modo Leona todavía.

—Claro que estás invitado —Sora siempre tan conciliadora. A Yamato se le pasó un poco el modo Leona —También estás invitado a dejarme disfrutar de unos minutos de paz con mi chico, así que puedes ir desapareciendo, Yagami —Y Yamato se hubiese lanzado a los brazos de su fuerte y poderosa chica allí mismo si no hubiese estado tan ocupado sonriéndole con burla a su amigo.

Taichi les sacó la lengua a ambos y se fue presumiendo sus grandes habilidades atléticas, que es lo mismo que decir se fue corriendo y saltando cuál Gacela de Thompson.

A Yamato le entró hambre de Leona.

—¿No puedo comérmelo? —Preguntó con la mente ida en sabanas africanas y una cacería épica.

Sora le miró raro, pero acabó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Luego te preguntas por que la gente los shipea, ay Yamato…

.

.

.

Dieron un paseo. Hablaron de la vida. Se rieron. Compartieron un helado. Se dieron la mano. Se besaron escondidos tras unos árboles. Debatieron acerca de la importancia del jugo de frutas en lata y decidieron que de todos los animales, el panda era el menos racista.

Era el paseo perfecto e idílico (Yamato se había puesto los zapatos llegados cierto punto) y estaban listos para volver cada cual a su departamento, cuándo saliendo de un parque para alcanzar la avenida principal, una pobre alma decidió que era buena idea querer robarle el bolso a Sora.

Lo que pasó, pasó en un par de segundo pero a Yamato le quedó grabado a fuego en la retina, en la pupila, en el nervio óptico, y en su memoria inmediata y en la más profunda también, a poco y no le quema la cara.

A la velocidad de la luz, Sora, su dulce, pequeña y tierna Sora había tomado el brazo del asaltante y haciendo un movimiento suelto y fluido lo había mandado de espaldas contra el suelo.

Se rompió un virio cercano. Se escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Alguien preguntó que hora era. Dos cuadras más atrás un hombre en bicicleta se estrelló contra un poste. Y Yamato, Yamato de rodillas en el piso, miraba a su novia; la valiente, la verdadera Leona, con el pelo ondeando al viento, con su bolso en alto triunfar sobre las fuerzas del mal. Le faltaba nada más tener media cara pintada de azul y hubiese estado lista para una película de guerra.

—¿Estás bien Yamato?

Y encima le preguntaba si estaba bien y a el no le quedaba otra que asentir como menso, levantarse bien despacio y agarrarse de su brazo y seguir caminando en el más puro y real estado de shock que había tenido en su vida.

Sora le miró con preocupación y dejó el hipotético cadáver de su asaltante tirado ahí en el suelo (vamos que le preocupaba su resto dejar un cuerpo ahí, pero le preocupaba más su novio en shock) para caminar con él que la tironeaba de brazo.

Se quedó en silencio una cuadra, dos cuadras, tres cuadras y cinco pasos inclusive, y tuvo que hablar.

—¿Yamato?

Yamato la miró y soltó una risa breve todavía estrangulándole el brazo.

—Sora.

Dos pasos más.

—Yamato.

—Sora. Sora, Sora, Sora… linda y preciosa Sora —se le encendieron las mejillas a la Sora —¡Acabas de matar un hombre allá atrás y ni siquiera has pestañeado! ¡Estoy casado con rambo en el cuerpo de la más bella adolescente pelirroja!

Vale. Vale que aguantaba que le dijese rambo, pero no que había matado un hombre. Como mucho y si lo habría atontado, torpe y exagerado Yamato. Tampoco estaban casados. Se le encendieron más las mejillas y le pegó un codazo despacio.

—¡No lo he matado! Mientras tu sufrías de colapso mental me he fijado y nada más ha quedado aturdido…

—Deberíamos denunciar —la cortó Yamato.

—Tienes razón, estamos haciendo esto mal y…

—No, Sora, ¡A ti! Has matado a alguien, pero si lo admites y dices que fue en defensa propia entonces te absolverán y no te pasará nada, pero si abandonamos el cuerpo descubrirán un cabello pelirrojo en las ropas del tipo y sabrán que fuiste tu por que nadie más en todo el Japón tiene el cabello tan bonito como el tuyo y entonces, entonces quedaré viudo. Tan joven, tan bello y tan viudo y tu, tu con tu futuro truncado tan joven y tan bella y tan encerrada en una…

Una cachetada rápida y ligera le devolvieron a la realidad.

—Gracias.

—De nada. ¿Te vas a sentir mejor si nos devolvemos a mirar tu hipotético cadáver?

—Mucho.

Se devolvieron las tres cuadras y cinco pasos más otros dos que habían andado hasta que dieron con el lugar en el que habían dejado el cuerpo del delito.

Ni rastros del desgraciado. Ni sangre. Ni peritos policiales. Ni brigadas del crimen. Ni sirenas rojas. Yamato respiró tranquilo.

—¿Mejor?

—Mejor. Lo siento Sora… es que jamás te había visto tan… tan… pues… así —hizo un gesto indicándola de pies a cabeza.

Ella alzó ambas cejas (por que no podía alzar sólo una).

—Así como exactamente… _Yamato Ishida_.

Se encomendó al power ranger rojo, por que le había llamado por el nombre completo con ese tono de enojada. Grito mental de Yamato. Ansiedad subiendo como cohete espacial. Autodestrucción cercana de su cabeza y poder de raciocinio.

—Así… pues… Así. —La mirada de Sora le dijo casi a gritos que tenía que seguir hablando. Temió por su vida. —Así… letal y poderosa.

Ella rodó los ojos de lado a lado, pero le hizo seguir caminando por fin en dirección a casa mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado.

—Por ser tu me lo voy a tomar como un cumplido. Ya me harté del tema ¿sabes? Vamos a casa.

Ya iban camino a casa pero Yamato no dijo nada y sólo asintió.

Hicieron el viaje de vuelta en un silencio tenso pero extrañamente cómodo.

Se despidieron con un beso corto que por primera vez en meses Yamato no intentó alargar.

Sora se fue a dormir pensando en lo mal que se ponía Yamato con las situaciones fuertes.

Yamato se fue a dormir y tuvo pesadillas con una Sora rambo que le rompía el cuello.

.

.

.

—Yamato, he visto gente con mala pinta, mi abuelo después de comer frijoles, zombies y tu.

—Gracias Taichi. Tan positivo como siempre.

—¿No dormiste?

—No.

—¿Tiene que ver con Sora?

—¿Y a ti quién te contó?

—Tu cara cuándo la viste por la mañana y te hiciste humo antes de que ella te viera para no saludarla.

—Cotilla.

—Lo siento, se me ha pegado de las porristas, ya ves.

Yamato suspiró con cansancio mientras Taichi se reía de su desgracia. Ya iba ganando puntos para la próxima vez que les tocara riña.

—¿Vas a contarme o voy a tener que darte la lata con eso?

—Voy a hacerte preguntas y tu vas a responderlas.

—Uy, estamos en plan interrogatorio. Adelante.

Tomar aire, sacar una libreta, pasar las páginas, encontrar la lista de preguntas.

—Primero ¿Qué harías si tu novia mata a alguien?

—Pues me quedaría pasmado. ¿Desde cuándo tengo novia? Que increíble…

Y Yamato supo que con Taichi no se podía hablar del tema. Se paró y se fue dejando a Taichi y sus ensoñaciones de soltero.

Se fue a buscar al chico que admiraba en secreto.

Koushiro Izumi le recibió en la sala de computación con afabilidad. Le ofreció una silla cómoda y hasta una taza de café que el desvelado Yamato agradeció en el alma.

—Traes preguntas.

—Si.

—Puedes partir cuándo quieras. —le ofreció el pelirrojo mientras se encajaba unos lentes de descanso para mirar la pantalla y ponerse a teclear líneas de interminable código.

—¿Qué harías si tu novia mata a alguien?

—La ayudaría a esconder el cuerpo —Respondió con tanta seguridad que le recorrió un escalofrío a Yamato por toda la espalda. Pero que _cool_ podía ser Koushiro cuándo no se daba cuenta de lo que hablaba —A Mimi no es que la vea matando a alguien, pero si lo hicese, seguro no sería por alguna nimiedad. Tendría que apoyarla nada más.

—¿Qué harías si te sintieses amenazado por la fuerza bruta de tu novia?

Más tecleos incesantes y Yamato encontró el sonido reconfortante. Empezó a relajarse.

—Pues. Tu ya sabes que es porrista y yo nada más tecleo… Seguro si quisiera podría romperme algo —dejó de teclear y miró a Yamato con el descubrimiento brillando en sus ojos negros —¿No me digas que le agarraste miedo a Sora?

—Pues no te digo.

—Creí que lo tendrías asumido —vuelta a teclear y los nervios de Yamato lo agradecieron.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Yamato le dio de su café. Koushiro le dio una menta. Alcanzaron el nirvana por un breve momento cafeinado y mentolado.

—No se tu, pero yo los shipeo. —le susurró una estudiante a otra.

Yamato tuvo que huir y dejó a Koushiro sólo y con las orejas rojas tecleando furiosamente.

Se puso a pensar en su Sora. Su hermosa y mortal Sora. Pues claro que el siempre tuvo asumido que era Sora la de la fuerza bruta en esa relación, lo supo la primera vez que la vio, de niños y ella le había tirado un diente (de leche por suerte) a Taichi de una sola patada. Casi podía asegurar que eso era parte de su encanto y de lo que tanto le atraía. Pero nunca antes le había visto tan pero tan cerca matar (hipotéticamente) a un hombre antes. Ver volar dientes era una cosa ¡Pero ver a un hombre adulto desplomarse como castillo de cartas era otra!

¿Y si le había pasado al tipo lo de los animales atropellados?

Seguro había salido corriendo y un par de calles más tarde había caído muerto.

Recordó la famosa y épica película de _Kill Bill_. Seguro Sora conocía el golpe ese de los cinco puntos. Capaz y la versión Takenouchi sólo necesitaba uno para hacer que su corazón se detuviera un par de pasos más tarde.

—Yamato.

Pero qué fuerte, qué grande y qué terrible que era su Sora.

—Yamato.

La madre de sus hijos (futuros, pero hijos al fin y al cabo) era una máquina de matar, conocía el secreto de la muerte y el que estaba orgulloso de poder hacer _backflips._

—¡Yamato!

Sora le tomó el brazo. Yamato volvió al mundo real y al ver a Sora sujetando su brazó, pegó el grito en el cielo.

Sora levantó el otro brazo.

¡Iba a golpearlo! ¡Ella sabía que él era testigo de su crimen y venía a silenciarlo! ¡Debería haberse ofrecido a esconder el cuerpo, no decirle que se entregara! ¡Él era demasiado bello para morir tan joven y sin haber conocido Tuvalu!

Gritó a todo pulmón en un último intento de salvar su vida, antes de que ella aplicara el golpe Takenouchi que detendría su corazón siete pasos más tarde.

—¡Sora no me mates! ¡Sora yo sé que crees que soy una amenaza, pero yo te amo! ¡Te amo Sora y jamás te entregaría a las autoridades! ¡Te lo juro por el ranger rojo, te amo!

Sora se quedó con la mano en el aire. Pasmada. Roja. Desconcertada y muy salida de onda.

Los estudiantes presentes terminaron de asumir que estaban los dos locos como cabras cuándo Sora se largó a reír a carcajadas. Con una risa estrepitosa y contagiosa. Muy ruidosa. Muy, muy Sora.

Yamato, rojo y muy asustado aún empezó a conectarse con la realidad lentamente.

Aguantó la respiración a ver si moría por asfixia, pero tuvo que respirar segundos más tarde de todos modos. El suicidio por fuerza de voluntad no era lo suyo.

—Ay Yamato… _Ternurita…_ —Al menos no estaba enojada, se dijo Yamato— ¡Yo jamás te haría daño! —Más carcajadas. Curiosos mirando y la cara de Yamato un sol, sus ojos el cielo y sus mejillas un atardecer. Surrealista.

En algún lugar, la escencia de Dalí lloraba imaginando la escena.

—Lo sé —soltó cuándo ella le abrazó.

—Prometo que nunca más mataré un hombre en tu presencia, ¿si?

Momento cursi. Gente salida de onda dejando de mirarles, esos dos si que eran raros.

—¿Sabes? Yo los shipeo —le dijo Taichi a Koushiro.

.

.

¡Feliz San Valentín al Sorato! Ya saben... Amor y Amistad... esas cosas... Dedicado con todo el cariño al topic Sorato y a todos quienes lean esto con el afán de pasar un buen rato.


End file.
